familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Buzău County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud-Est | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Muntenia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Reședință de județ) | subdivision_name3 = Buzău | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = PD | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Victor Mocanu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Paul Beganu | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 6103 | area_rank = 17th in Romania | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = 45.27 | longd = 26.77 | coordinates_display = inline,title | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 496,214 | population_rank = 18th in Romania | population_density_km2 = 81 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 12wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x384 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BZ5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 3.5 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 7,050 (2008) | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Buzău ( ) is a county (județ) of Romania, in the historical region Muntenia, with the capital city at Buzău. Demographics In 2011, it had a population of 432,054 and the population density was 70.7/km². *Romanians – 97%National Institute of Statistics, "Populația după etnie" *Gypsies – under 3% declared, and others. Geography This county has a total area of 6,103 km². In the North Side there are the mountains from the southern end of the Eastern Carpathians group – the Vrancea Mountains and the Buzău Mountains with heights over 1,700 m. The heights decrease in the South and East passing through the subcarpathian hills to the Bărăgan Plain at about 80 m. The main river crossing the county is the Buzău River which collects many small rivers from the mountains and flows to the East into the Siret River. Neighbours * Brăila County to the east. * Prahova County and Brașov County to the west. * Covasna County and Vrancea County to the north. * Ialomița County to the south. Economy The predominant industries in the county are: * Mechanical components; railway and automotive components * Metallurgical parts * Glass * Food * Textiles * Wood The hilly area is well-suited for wines and fruit orchards. Salt and oil are the main resources extracted in the county. Tourism The main touristical destinantions are: * The city of Buzău. * The Vrancea Mountains and Buzău Mountains. * The Berca Mud Volcanoes * The amber museum in Colţi * The Ciolanu Monastery and the Măgura sculpture camp * The Rătești Monastery * The Amara Resort. * The Sărata-Monteoru Resort. Administrative divisions Buzău County has 2 municipalities, 3 towns and 82 communes *Municipalities **Buzău - capital city; population: 134,227 (as of 2002) **Râmnicu Sărat *Towns **Nehoiu **Pătârlagele **Pogoanele *Communes **Amaru **Bălăceanu **Balta Albă **Beceni **Berca **Bisoca **Blăjani **Boldu **Bozioru **Brădeanu **Brăești **Breaza **Buda **C.A. Rosetti **Calvini **Cănești **Cătina **Cernătești **Chiliile **Chiojdu **Cilibia **Cislău **Cochirleanca **Colți **Costești **Cozieni **Florica **Gălbinași **Gherăseni **Ghergheasa **Glodeanu Sărat **Glodeanu-Siliștea **Grebănu **Gura Teghii **Largu **Lopătari **Luciu **Măgura **Mărăcineni **Mărgăritești **Mânzălești **Merei **Mihăilești **Movila Banului **Murgești **Năeni **Odăile **Padina **Pardoși **Pănătău **Pârscov **Pietroasele **Podgoria **Poșta Câlnău **Puiești **Racovițeni **Râmnicelu **Robeasca **Rușețu **Săgeata **Săhăteni **Săpoca **Sărulești **Scorțoasa **Scutelnici **Siriu **Smeeni **Stâlpu **Tisău **Topliceni **Țintești **Ulmeni **Unguriu **Vadu Pașii **Valea Râmnicului **Valea Salciei **Vâlcelele **Vernești **Vintilă Vodă **Viperești **Zărnești **Ziduri References External links category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania Category:Buzău County Category:Counties of Romania Category:Geography of Romania Category:Counties of Romania